


Can I sleep with you tonight?

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Oswald isn't sure what he feels, but he doesn't want to stay away from Ed.





	Can I sleep with you tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Posso dormir contigo essa noite?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091830) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> vampirebillionaire asked: “Can I sleep with you tonight?” - nygmobblepot?

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

The words left his mouth before reaching his brain, shocking both men equally. If Oswald hadn’t heard his own voice, he wouldn’t have believed he just said that. Mortified, it took him a moment to even realize what he had suggested.

Before Oswald had a chance to take that back, Ed replied with a nod, and, clearing his throat, took a step back.

Oswald just stared at him for a moment, Ed’s expression unreadable but his body tense. Oswald felt as if he had walked in a play without rehearsals and not knowing his lines. He still didn’t know why he asked that, but he knew that letting go of Ed now was unthinkable. He had to keep Ed close, could barely convince himself to stop touching him, and if not for the practical reason that they had to stand from the couch, Oswald wouldn’t have accepted the end of their hug. Even now, all he could think about was holding Ed in his arms again, burying himself in the other’s heat and forgetting that there was a world beyond the two of them.

“I need to know you’re safe,” he said, because it was the only way he knew how to interpret what he was feeling, even though it wasn’t strictly true, or rather, was an incomplete truth. Ed had just risked his life in a political play to improve Oswald’s likeability, and Oswald didn’t know how to convey that Ed’s life was more important than his reputation could ever be.

Ed grew tenser, and Oswald feared he said the wrong thing. “You don’t have to do this,” Ed said, sounding as if he was trying to convey an entirely different idea.

Oswald vacantly wondered when they stopped speaking the same language, and how they could return to the easy communication they had before. He didn’t know how to fix this. How could he explain something he didn’t understand himself? “I want to stay with you,” he confessed, as much to himself as to Ed, and he didn’t know what that meant.

Ed’s expression softened, as if he understood something Oswald didn’t. “I want you to stay with me.”

Oswald was sure something else was being said there, but he gave up trying to figure out what. It wasn’t the first time they shared a bed, he didn’t need to overthink this, even though that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Suddenly, Oswald remembered he was still in his suit, and cursed the fact he insisted on accompanying Ed to his bedroom. He didn’t want to go to his room and back, especially because he never retrieved his cane after putting it down to make Ed’s tea, and his leg was threatening to give out under this treatment.

“I need to change,” he said with a touch of regret.

Somehow, Ed understood what he meant. “It’s a warm night, you could sleep in your underclothes, or maybe borrow something of mine. You shouldn’t force your leg this much.”

Oswald smiled, Ed seemed as unwilling as he was to stay away, even for a few minutes, or perhaps he feared that, if Oswald left, he wouldn’t return, as if that was possible. “Very well, then I think it’s past time we went to sleep, old friend.”

Ed sighed, seemingly disappointed, and gestured for Oswald to get in, closing the door behind them.

Once again, Oswald wondered what he was supposed to be doing differently, and wished Ed would just tell him so he could make things right. He stood in the middle of the room, unsure as to what to do. He knew where Ed’s clothes were, and knew which ones would be closer to fitting Oswald’s much smaller body, because he personally chose every piece, and supervised as the room was prepared for Ed’s arrival, but he wouldn’t violate the other’s privacy by searching through his possessions and taking what he wanted.

Ed gave him a tight smile and didn’t quite meet his eyes as he took off the robe and hanged it by the door.

Oswald’s breath caught, and he told himself it was because he could see Ed’s injury more clearly. “I still think you should see a doctor,” he said, just because it was something to say.

Ed sighed. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Which already wasn’t the most convincing statement because his coughing fit started again.

Oswald rushed to his side, but stopped short of touching him, ending up with his hands hanging awkwardly in the air before dropping them back again. Somehow, he feared that he had Ed in his arms again he would never let go. “Tell me what I can do to help you.”

“I’m fine, I just need to rest.”

Oswald looked at him panicked, fearing that he was in the way. “If I’m in your way…”

Ed grabbed him by the wrist. “Stay,” he said, looking intently into Oswald’s eyes.

He took a step closer, and Oswald couldn’t resist the urge anymore. Oswald took hold of Ed, wrapping his arms firmly around him and resting his head against Ed’s chest. Standing, their height difference was even more pronounced, but he didn’t care, even though they didn’t fit together as well as they had on the couch.

“The love of this city would have meant nothing for me if it came on the expense of your life,” Oswald said, and was surprised by how much he meant it. His reputation, that he worked to hard to recover and improve, was nothing when compared to Ed’s safety.

Ed kissed him on the top of the head, and Oswald squeezed him tighter, feeling his heart flutter at the gesture.

Ed pushed him back only slightly, still keeping Oswald’s arms around him, and lifted Oswald’s chin so he would look at him. “Oswald, I’ve been meaning to say…”

Oswald faltered, grabbing Ed to keep standing, and winced, tentatively holding a hand to his bad knee. “I’m sorry, my friend,” he laughed, embarrassed, “it seems this day has taken more of a toll on me than I would like to admit.”

Ed sighed, but recovered quickly enough with a smile. “Of course, let me help you to the bed.”

Oswald sat on the edge of the bed, and started taking off his clothes as Ed went to grab him something to wear. Maybe he should have gone to the bathroom to change, but he was tired, his leg was hurting, and he was comfortable enough in Ed’s presence by now to do something as simple as changing clothes.

Ed helped him change without a word. From anyone else, that behavior might have seen condescending, and Oswald wouldn’t have tolerated that, but this was Ed, who saw him at his lowest and still believed in him, so Oswald took the gesture as one of support.

When Ed finished Oswald’s last button, he looked up, keeping his hands on Oswald’s clothes. He looked at Oswald thoughtfully, and licked his bottom lip.

Oswald placed his hands over Ed’s. “Thank you,” he smiled softly, “for everything you did for me.”

Ed chuckled, and shook his head slightly. “You never cease to surprise me.”

Oswald blushed, and averted his eyes. “I shouldn’t have kept you up this late, you need to rest.” He let go of Ed and laid down, pulling the covers all the away up to his chin.

Ed sighed, and gave a pat to Oswald’s leg before getting up and moving to the other side of the bed.

Oswald watched as he sat down, took off his glasses, and turned off the lights before laying down. The simple intimacy of that moment filled him with a warmth he couldn’t quite explain, and he wished he could just get closer and sleep with his head on Ed’s chest.

He watched Ed for long minutes, the faint light from the window barely enough to discern his features. He seemed to be incredibly close, and yet impossibly far. Oswald could feel his heat, and would only have to move a couple inches to touch him, but he couldn’t, not like this, it would be too intimate, crossing a line in their friendship.

Oswald sat up suddenly, his eyes wide open in shock, his fist clenched over his chest, his frenetic heartbeat deafening. It all made sense now, although he couldn’t quite believe how he missed his earlier. All the inexplicable things about his previous behavior made sense now, but he didn’t know what to do with this revelation.

He was taken out of his panic spiral by Ed calling his name, and struggled to focus on the other’s face.

“Oswald, what’s wrong?” Ed asked, his worried face laid bare by the absence of his glasses, still forgotten at the nightstand.

Oswald wanted to kiss him, forgetting about everything else until he could smother that urge to stay closer and closer. How could he have missed this before?

“I love you. I’m in love with you and I don’t want to stay away,” he confessed, as much to himself as to Ed.

Ed chuckled, and Oswald felt his face redden with shame and anger.

“Well, if the idea itself is so…” Oswald started.

Ed stopped him by caressing his cheek gently. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, but I’ve…” Ed rubbed his eyes to buy time, and seemed surprised by the absence of his glasses. He took a deep breath. “I never expected you to feel the same way, but after the way you looked at me when you saved me from Butch… I dared to hope that you felt as I do.”

“You mean…?”

“I love you, Oswald. And I only laughed because I have been trying to get you to kiss me all night, and just when I’ve given up, you surprised me yet again.”

Oswald was so surprised by the ‘I love you’ he barely heard the part about kissing. It was like the entire world came back into focus, and he could finally understand Ed again as he used to. So this was what he was missing, too unaware of his own feelings to even consider the possibility of them being returned.

It was only when Ed let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing his neck and looking at the sheet’s lining as if it was the most interesting thing in the world that Oswald realized he had been staring at him for far too long.

Oswald took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to gather his courage. “Would you…” he cleared his throat, “would you still like that?”

Oswald’s attempt at sounding casual failed miserably, but Ed didn’t seem to mind, if the way he raised his eyes to meet Oswald’s and his shy smile were anything to go by.

“Shared between two, most often to woo. Sometimes hot and sometimes cold. The beginning of us all, young and old. What am I?” Ed said without thinking, turning to a riddle to calm his anxious state. “I’m sorry, I…” he started, trying to justify himself.

Oswald put a hand to the back of Ed’s head. “Kiss,” he answered with a smile.

“Correct.”

They just stared at each other, neither one daring to make the first move. Then, Oswald reminded himself that he was many things, but never a coward. He pulled Ed close, keeping his eyes open until the moment their lips meet.

Oswald wasn’t sure what he should be doing, but he always knew when to stop thinking and allow his instincts to take over. The kiss was shallow, tentative. A careful exploration of those secure in the knowledge there was no need to hurry.

When they parted, they remained close, staring lovingly at each other.

Finally, Ed had to point out a practical concern, always the responsible one. “We have multiple appointments tomorrow morning, and it’s already late. We should probably go to sleep.”

Oswald nodded. “Of course, you must be tired after all that happened today.”

“We should talk about this later.”

“Dinner tomorrow?”

“I would love to.”

“I’ll ask Olga to make us something special.”

Ed nodded. “Come here,” he said as he laid down, pulling Oswald with him.

Oswald allowed Ed to guide him, and laid over his chest, with Ed’s arm around his back. Only a few minutes ago, this was everything he wanted, and it seemed impossibly out of his reach. Now, this contact was freely offered to him, even before he could vocalize his request.

Oswald sighed, and snuggled closer to Ed. He had control over Gotham’s legitimate and underworld business, the love and respect of the city, and above it all, someone to share it with. It was more than he ever hoped to have.

Oswald was happy.


End file.
